fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek and the Pixar Villains' Revenge: The Movie (Megamixed)
It all begins in the child's playroom inside, where Derek, Scott, and their friends played games, until they discover a magic storybook with magical Pixar stories. But when the happy endings ripped into apparat, the villains take over the happy endings! Now it's up to Derek, Scott, and their whole gang to restore the happy endings to set things right, save the heroes, and defeat the villains, but without bravery of Derek his team, there will be no happy endings for Pixar. In the altered stories, Sid Phillips (and his dog Scud) has finally killed Woody and all of his Mutant Toys in the backyard so he can exploded Buzz with the Big One, Hopper has take over the ant-island and makes Flik, the colony, and the circus warrior bugs into slaves, Randall has finally got rid of Sully and Mike into the strangest door factory so now he takes care of Boo, Darla Sherman (and her uncle, Phillip Sherman) has captured both Marlin and Dory in the fish tank with the Tank Gang, so now she finally takes care of Nemo, Syndrome has stolen The Incredible Family's superpowers to become a powerful supervillain so he can take over the city, Chick Hicks has finally win the Piston Cup, so McQueen can't win, and makes him and his Radiator Car friends his slaves, Chef Skinner, has finally caught Remy in the mousetrap and fires Linguini, and takes over Ratatouille, Charles Muntz has imprisons Carl, Russell, and Dug to put them in the lava, so now he captures Kevin in the cage, Jangles the Clown has finally captured Joy, Sadness, and Bing-Bong in dream station and puts them in the cage, and makes Disgust, Anger, and Fear his slaves to give Riley Anderson's nightmares, and Thunderclap has forced the Rustlers to finally having killed Arlo, so now he takes care of Spot. Coming Soon *Trailer (transcript) Scenes *Part 1: (Our Story Begins) *Part 2: The Happy Endings Correct/The Villains Take Over! *Part 3: The Magic Keyblade, Swords and Wands/"All For One and One For All!"/The Rescue Mission *Part 4: Arrive in Sid Phillips' Backyard/Saving Woody, Mutant Toys, and Buzz/Sid Plot His Revenge On Derek and his team/The Happy Ending in Toy Story has restored *Part 5: Arrive in Ant-Island/Face-To-Face Hopper and the Grasshoppers/Saving Flik, the colony, and the circus warrior bugs *Part 6: Hopper and Sid's Conversation Plan Revenge On Derek and his team/The Happy Ending in A Bug's Life has restored *Part 7: Arrive At The Door Factory/Meeting and Face-To-Face Randall Boggs/Saving Sully, Mike, and Boo *Part 9: Arrive at the Dentist Office/Saving Nemo, Marlin, Dory, and the Tank Gang *Part 10: Meanwhile in the shadows/The Happy Ending of Finding Nemo has restored *Part 11: Syndrome Wasn't Alone/The Happy Ending in The Incredibles has restored *Part 12: Arrive At The Race/Chick Hicks, the "big bully"/Saving McQueen and his friends *Part 13: Chick Hicks Meets Up With Syndrome, Randall, Hopper, Sid, and Scud To Plotting Their Revenge/The Happy Ending In Cars has restored *Part 14: Arrive At Paris Restaurant/Insulating Skinner/Saving Remy and the rats and bringing Linguini Back To Hired Him *Part 15: Skinner Got Fired and Meets Sid and Pixar Villains To Plotting Their Revenge/The Happy Ending of Ratatouille has restored *Part 16: Arrive Inside Charles' Hideout/Confronting Charles Muntz/ Saving Carl, Russell, Dug and Kevin *Part 17: Charles the "Weenie"/A Plotting For Revenge Continues/The Happy Ending of UP has restored *Part 18: Arrive In Riley Anderson's Dream Station/Making Fun Of Jangles/Saving Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, and Bing-Bong/"That's What Friends Do" *Part 19: "Riley The Birthday Girl, Where Are You?"/Meeting the Pixar Villains/The Happy Ending of Inside Out has restored *Part 20: The Finale Story/Arrived In Stormy Night/Facing Thunderclap and the Rustlers/Saving Arlo and Spot/"Come Help Us Anytime, If You Want" *Part 21: "It's Time For Revenge On Derek and his brat friends!" ("In The Dark Of The Night")/The Happy Ending of The Good Dinosaur has restored *Part 22: The Happy Ending Pages Are Stolen!/The Big Epic Battle/Team Derek vs. Pixar Villains *Part 23: The Defeat and Death Of Pixar Villains/Home At Last Safe And Sound/A Happy Ending